Halloween
by surprisedreader
Summary: France is hosting a Halloween party at his house. The catch is he gets to pick what everyone is wearing. Poor Matthew is forced to wear a dress and is coveted by a "vampire" Holland. Neth/Can


This store is for silent neko-chan! I'm sorry this took me so long. I have just not been in the mood to write but I do hope that you like this. Second thing. I have gotten reviews in other Netherland/Canada stories about people correcting me on my use of calling Netherlands Holland. Allow me a moment to explain this to you so there is no more confusion. I know the Netherlands is not called Holland. I am using Holland as a name, like Canada is called Matthew. I am not referring to province of Holland in the Netherlands. I hope this explains my use of the name Holland. Thank you and please enjoy and review.

"I hate you."

"Mon cher you wound me." Francis said the laughter in his voice taking all sincerity out of the words.

"I know I have said it before but I'm serious this time." Matthew muttered.

"Oh but Mathieu you are so cute!" Francis said fluffing the enormous amount of fluff under the skirt.

Matthew sighed hanging his head before peeking at himself in the mirror through his bangs. The dress wasn't as awful as the Canadian had first feared. A simple white corset and a deep tan skirt with layer after layer of fluff. Francis, the evil conniving no good wanna be fake father figure, helped Matthew pull on the final piece of the outfit. A light tan overcoat that had snow white fur around the collar, cuffs and bottom. The coat buttoned just past the bottom of the corset letting the rest of the covering flair out in front leaving a V opening keeping the beige fluff of skirts in sight. All in all Matthew had to admit it reminded him of his military uniform. Well despite the fact his hair was in low pigtails with the help of some extensions and boots were replaced by little doll looking black shoes and beige folded over frilly ankle socks.

"Does your evil know no bounds?" Matthew asked with a sigh as Francis pulled on his sexy police officer outfit.

"Oh Mon cher wait to see what I've made everyone else is wear to my party." The Frenchman said with a wink over his shoulder.

Matthew blinked…then he blinked again and the evil before him was still there. A room full of people he knew and respected dressed as fools and looking like they might be enjoying it.

Arthur was wearing a cowboy outfit that looked a tad too big for his frame and probably belonged to the American pirate to his left. But the two were laughing. Laughing! They had switched hats and were poking fun at how ridiculous they both looked but they were enjoying it!

Matthews eyes then fell to Germany and Italy. The proud German looked something like a zombie or Frankenstein with painted on stitches everywhere and his normally slicked back hair in a mess and his clothes all in taters which would normally be enough to have him throwing a fit. But the Arian man was too busy smiling down at his young Italian counterpart who was dressed as a German Shepard tail and all. Bastards. Matthew thought before looking away and spotting Prussia, Spain and Southern Italy.

Spain was the happiest little pig Matthew had ever seen, Lovino was a sour looking Musketeer, and Gilbert (Judging by the fake ears on his head and the big dark glasses) was a blind mouse. Well if that didn't just scream we're the new couple and we come in threes the Canadian wasn't sure what did. But even they didn't seem to mind Francis announcing their relationship to the public in such a way as the even Lovino cracked a smile when Spain oinked softly at him and Prussia pretended to be actually blind and groped him.

Matthew grit his teeth and clenched his hands watching everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. He'd been counting on the other guests to be just as displeased as him and leave early allowing him to slip out without a problem but now. Now he was trapped by the snack table and the traitors who were enjoying themselves. There was no way for him to get out without someone seeing being as his normal invisibility seemed to vanish now that he was in drag.

"A dance M'lady?" A deep voice came from behind him and a gentle hand rested at his back. Matthew felt a shiver go threw him at the sound of his on again off again boyfriend's voice. Francis had said Netherlands wasn't coming, that the taller man had had other plans. He turned slightly to look at him.

He was dressed in all black, a top hat upon his head, a cap around his shoulders, and a set of long canines peeking out from behind his lips. Vampire. His mind supplied as his mouth refuse work. He placed a hand on his lower chest and took a breath. Fucking Francis, tying him tight enough into his corset to nearly suffocate him.

"I am not a woman." Matthew pushed the words out and forced a scowl on his face that he was sure turned out more like a pout due to the gloss on his lips.

"You make a lovely one though." Holland replied letting his eyes roam over him quickly before taking his hand. "Just a quick dance Mattie. I haven't seen you in a while."

"That would be because we aren't dating anymore Holland." Matthew muttered allowing himself to be lead to the dance floor. Struggling would use to much air.

A song started. He knew how to dance but god his back was killing him from being held ramrod straight. Holland pulled him in closer and he felt his own hot breath pushing off the Dutchmen's chest back into his face, but he didn't have time to complain before he was swept into motion.

By the end of the dance Matthew was gasping for breath and took a step away from Holland trying to force air into his crushed lungs to no avail. "Are you alright Mattie?" Holland asked frowning holding on to the cross-dressers hand as he struggled to breath.

"I need air." The Canadian begged weakly before he was swept into motion again being led by Netherlands out to a balcony where he gasped at the fresh cool air as it filled his lungs. "Oh God thank you."

"Matthew…" The later leaned against the railing heavily trying to still his spinning vision ignoring Holland's questioning voice.

"Please Holland. It's too hot, help me out of this." The blond pleased his glasses slidding down his nose a bit.

The Dutchman shook his head but slowly let his fingers work on the buttons of Matthew's overcoat before he gently eased it from the other's shoulders, his breath hitching when he saw the bare shoulders underneath. Taking the coat Holland turned as Matt placed a hand against the corset keeping him caged but breathed easier.

Matthew didn't open his eyes again until he heard the balcony doors shut softly. "H-Holland?" he questioned blushing a little as the larger man set down his coat on the only table on the terrace before slowly stalking towards him.

"Have you caught your breath?" Holland asked him in his low voice making Matthews heart pick up pace as he nodded. "Good."

Suddenly Holland had Matthew turned around hands on the edge looking out over the Bay of Biscay as his skirts were hiked up in the back. "Holland! Holland we can't we are at Francis house! A-and there is a party going on with tons of people who could come out here at any time a-and-"

"Shhshhh liefde. I have locked the door, no one will come out here so long as you are quiet." (love) He teased. "mmm your not wearing panties. How unladylike."

"Damn it Holland! I am not a lady and how do you even know I want this. We are not together remember! Maybe I was hoping to go home with Ivan tonight." The larger man behind him went quiet and Matthew only had a second to wonder if he had pushed too far when there were sharp teeth biting at his neck. Canada slapped a hand over his mouth to keep his moan in check but pushed his ass back against Holland's manhood. Who was he kidding. He'd been wanting Holland since they broke up over something stupid last month. Why fight it. "Please! Ah Holland please quickly or someone will know."

"That's what I wanna hear." The fake vampire purred in his ear setting his top hat to the side. "I want you to beg for it Princess. "

Matthew pushed down the urge to protest at being called a princess but couldn't fight the begging that poured forth from him. "Please, please Holland take me. Fuck me right here." He spread his legs wider and pushed his ass up as high as he could being unable to bend his back properly due to the corset. "I have missed your hard cock in my tight little ahhhhh!" Matthews begging was cut short as he was taken up on his offer and penetrated with a generously lubed penis.

"Oh God Mattie. You're so tight." It took Matthews swimming vision a moment to clear before he realized his lover was still and he tried to bounce back against him. A large hand on the center of his back pushed him into the thick ledge of the balcony, making him still and whine trying to wiggle. "Please! Please! It's been too long!" A swat on the ass made him cry out and stop moving as Holland worked a slow pace. "There there little slut." Holland purred. "You will get your pleasure when I say. And right now…I just want to enjoy you." Holland's hand eased up in his back and slowly ran over the trapped flesh growling softly in appreciation as Matthew moaned. "Do you want me to fuck you Princess?" He asked and Matthew nodded franticly. "Please please please."

He could hear Holland chuckle but he didn't care. All that mattered was being pounded into and finding his release. He had denied himself this pleasure for too long. "Do you think you deserve it? You have been avoiding me lately. Maybe I shouldn't give you treats when you act like such a bad boy…Maybe I should open up those doors and let them have a go at you?" Holland asked and Matthew felt his heart speed up again at the idea of being left wanting and needy and at the disposal of the other party members who he was sure were getting well and drunk now. "Would you like that liefde?" (Love)

"No Holland. No please I just want you." He whispered and felt a gentle kissed placed at the nap of his neck. A sign that Holland had just been joking, a sign of his forgiveness. Suddenly Holland's hips were snapping forward and Matthew was seeing stars. He could hear himself begging for more but he sounded far away. His head was spinning and he was gasping for air and clawing at the ledge for leverage to push back and then there was a hand wrapped around his weeping member and he was being roughly stroked until all he saw was white.

"Are you alright Mattie?" Gentle words in his ear as he came down from his high. Slowly he came to himself. First thing he realized was his corset had been loosened and he could breathe freely. Second was that he was seated in Holland's lap on the ground and the other man was gently petting his hair smiling at him.

"Yes…yes I'm fine I just…wow…" Matthew said slowly blinking.

"You should dress like a girl more often." Holland said winking as he lit up a tightly rolled blunt he'd pulled from his pocket.

"You should fuck off." Matthew replied relaxing back against him.

"So…does this mean we are back together?" Holland asked and the Canadian chuckled and smiled. "Sure."

Review.


End file.
